The Big Bang Friendship
by Rachelshamyfan
Summary: What happens when Penny gets an audition for a show that has Joey Tribianni as lead actor, its a world where Leonard and Penny are not dating
1. Chapter 1

_**This idea has been running around my head for ages and I have decided to go with it, there won't be quick updates like my other stories though**_

_**It's a world where Leonard and Penny are not dating and Penny gets to work with Joey Tribbianni**_

It was Friday and the groups regularly scheduled Vintage video and Chinese food night, everybody was there except for Penny who was running late, she arrived later on with news for everybody

"Hi all, I have exciting news" said Penny

"Do tell" said Amy

"I have an audition for a part in Days of our lives on Monday" replied Penny

"That's excellent but wouldn't that mean you living in New York if you get the part? Asked Leonard

"Yes but I can fly back and forth in between tapings though and that's presuming I get the part" replied Penny

"Congratulations bestie" said Amy in between bites of her food

"What's the part? Asked Bernadette

"It's for a nurse" replied Penny

"Oh yeah" replied Howard in a smarmy manner

"Howard!" exclaimed Bernadette slapping him round the head

"Don't worry Bernie I am used to it, I will be flying to New York tomorrow to get ready" added Penny

"How did you manage to get an audition for a show like that though? Asked Leonard

"I recently changed my agent and she has contacts in New York and bigged me up" replied Penny

_**The next day **_Penny arrived in New York, she found her hotel and after checking in and unpacking, decided to go for a walk, she found a cute little coffee shop and after ordering a coffee and a muffin, went and sat in a window seat, it didn't go unnoticed by her that she was being stared at by a rather good looking fellow sitting with his friends, she briefly smiled at him and opened up her laptop to research the role she was auditioning for

"Hey, how you doing" said a voice

Penny looked up to see the same guy next to her

"Hello, can I help you?

"I guess you are new in town, Joey by the way" replied Joey offering his hand

"Penny" said Penny shaking his hand

"I don't usually hit on girls in coffee shops but can I buy you dinner tonight? Asked Joey as laughing could be heard behind him at his comment

"What are they laughing at? Asked Penny

"Nothing, so what do you say?

"I would say yes but that might be difficult, I don't want it to be awkward, I have an audition for your show on Monday" replied Penny as she recognised Joey from his role in the show

"You're auditioning for Dool? Asked Joey in surprise

"What's Dool?

"Sorry, Days of our lives"

"Yes, there is a part for a nurse" replied Penny

"Come over and join my friends, I can introduce them to you" said Joey taking her hand and leading her to the couch

"Guys this is my new friend Penny, Penny this is everybody, Monica, Chandler, Ross, Rachel, Phoebe and Mike"

"Hi" smiled Penny

"She's auditioning for Dool, isn't that great" smiled Joey

"It will be my first TV part if I get it, I have done a lot of stage plays and a few adverts but I really want to make it as a TV actor" said Penny

"Hey do you fancy coming back to my place and I can help you with your lines? Asked Joey excitedly

"By the way Penny when he means can he help you with your lines, he actually means have sex with you" said Chandler matter of factly

"Chandler! That is not what is going to happen, I mean that could happen but it's not why I am asking you up" said Joey quickly

"Good because you won't get sex from me, do I look like the sort of girl that sleeps with somebody minutes after meeting them? Replied Penny indignantly

"Penny just ignore Joey, he is a pig when it comes to women, he cant control himself, I am Joeys roommate so I could hang around and watch if you like" suggested Rachel

"Thank you" said Penny

"Alright let's go" said Joey

Joey and Penny were joined by not only Rachel but Monica and Phoebe decided to stay and watch while they ran over the lines, although the girls were gossiping first

"What adverts have you done Penny? Asked Monica

"Well the most memorable one is a haemorrhoids one and a few local ones from my home town" replied Penny

"Where's your home town? Asked Monica

"I am originally from Nebraska but I live in Pasadena now" replied Penny

"Boyfriend? Asked Phoebe

"No but I recently broke up with one, but we have stayed friends which is good as he lives opposite me" replied Penny, she took our her phone and showed them all pictures on face book of her friends

"You all look tight, just like we are" said Rachel

"Any of you got partners? Asked Penny

"Yes Chandler and I are married and we used to live across the hall, Rachel and Ross are in some kind of weird dating and not dating relationship and Ross is my brother, they have a daughter called Emma who is staying the night with my parents and Phoebe is married to Mike, Chandler and I have twins and we live in Westchester" replied Monica

"That all sounds confusing but never mind" said Penny

"So Penny if you get the part where will you live? Asked Rachel

"Well I plan to fly back and forth, I don't know just yet" replied Penny

"We have a spare room you can use" suggested Monica

"Oh that's nice, I must say you are all being very nice to a complete stranger" said Penny

"I do like to help" replied Monica

"If you have all finished gossiping do you think we can get down to the lines? Asked Joey

"Sure"

An hour later Penny was starting to feel tired, she and Joey had run through the lines and she had to get back to the hotel

"Why don't you come over for breakfast tomorrow? Suggested Monica

"Yeah go on, Mon loves hosting" said Rachel

"Ok, you have twisted my arm, what time?

"Say 9am? Heres the address" said Monica

"You got it" replied Penny

_**I am currently working on the next chapter, reviews are appreciated whether they are good or critical, it will help**_


	2. Chapter 2

On Monday Penny arrived at the studios where Days of our lives was filmed, she had an enjoyable Sunday with her new found friends and Joey had not hit on her again, she had bought a new suit for the occasion and after stopping outside the building, she took a deep breath and entered and went straight to the reception area

"Hi there, how may I help you? Asked the receptionist

"Hi, I am Penny and I have a meeting with Simone Taylor, the Casting Director" replied Penny showing her the appointment letter

"Oh yes, please take a seat and I will call her"

Penny didn't have to wait long before Simone arrive

"Hi Penny, thank you for coming, please come through to my office" said Simone after shaking her hand

"Thank you"

"Now I take it you have practised the lines we gave you?

"Yes, also I happened to be in a coffee shop on Saturday and was approached by Joey and he helped run over my lines"

"Oh really that's a coincidence and also very helpful, now let me tell you a bit about the role, it is as a nurse obviously but you will also be playing Dr Ramorays love interest, we have had many auditions for the right person then we were encouraged to ask you here and we are hoping you will say yes" concluded Simone

"I thought you wanted me to audition first? Asked Penny surprised

"Yes but we already know that you are right for the part, we will pay you $5000 per episode and we have a mixed taping schedule, do you have a place to stay in New York when we have taping weeks?

"Oh well Joeys friend Monica said I can stay with them" replied Penny

"Excellent well let me take you to the studio and show you around, by the way Joey doesn't know yet that you are playing his love interest, so please don't tell him" said Simone

"You got it" Penny was excited at having her first big break even if it was in a different city

Simone took her through to the studio and the first person they saw was Joey

"Joey I hear you are already acquainted with Penny" said Simone

"Yes"

"Well good news for you, you and her will be working closely together in the near future" replied Simone

"You got the part? Asked Joey surprised

"Yes, I still have to do an audition but they want me and I want them basically" replied Penny

"That's great news" said Joey giving Penny a hug

"Alright that's enough of that" said Simone taking Penny's hand and finishing off the tour, they stopped for lunch and afterwards Penny impressed Simone with the audition and was given the part

"When would you like me to start? Asked Penny

"Next week if that's ok for you, we have a table read on Wednesday and then rehearsals on Thursday before the actual taping on Monday, I will email you all the details and a contract will be couriered to your address in Pasadena" replied Simone

"Thank you so much for trusting and choosing me, I have struggled for so long to get anywhere, I promise you I will make the most of this opportunity" said Penny

"You are a talented actress, maybe you have not had the right representation before but we are going to keep hold of you" replied Simone walking her to the exit

Penny was so excited she didn't know what to do, in the end she went back to the cute little café she had found on Saturday, she ordered a coffee and a muffin and sat in the window seat again, she was just getting comfortable when Rachel arrived with Ross

"Hi Penny, how did the audition go? Asked Rachel when she saw her

"I got the part and I will be starting next week, have you got Monica's number I need to ring and ask if I really can stay with her" replied Penny

"Sure, here" said Rachel showing her the number from her own phone

"Thanks"

"So are you going back home today? Asked Rachel

"Yes, I need to get organised, a contract will be sent to me this week which I have to bring back with me when I return"

"What time is your flight? Asked Ross

"Not until 6 so I have some time to relax and process it all" replied Penny as Joey came in to the café

"Hey look it's my new love interest" said Joey happily

"Joey, what are you talking about? Asked Rachel

"I couldn't say anything before but I will be playing a nurse who develops a relationship with Joey's character" replied Penny

"You can guess how happy I am about that" added Joey

"Yes, just remember its acting and there will be no feelings involved, at least from my part anyway" said Penny

"Oh baby, I can change your mind" said Joey leaning over to stroke Penny's hair, she brushed his hand away and glared at him

"Let's get one thing straight, that won't happen" said Penny pointedly finishing her coffee and standing up

"No please don't go, I am sorry that was a bit forward but I am looking forward to working with you, I can't deny that" said Joey

"Fine, but I do have to go back to my hotel to pack" said Penny

"Alright, see you next week then" said Joey watching her go

"You couldn't be cool about it could you" said Ross when Joey sat down on the sofa

"Hey a beautiful girl is going to be my on screen girlfriend, I had to take a shot at least" replied Joey

"She's very sensible" added Rachel

Penny arrived back at LAX later that day, she had left her car in the car park so drove herself home, she heard laughter coming from 4A so went over to investigate and saw Leonard and Sheldon playing video games and Amy watching on bored

"Hi guys" said Penny

"Penny, how was New York? Asked Amy happy to see a female face

"Great, I got the part and I start next week"

"Fantastic, are you still going to travel to and from here?

"Yes I also have a place to stay as well" replied Penny

"Oh, who with? Asked Amy noticing that Leonard and Sheldon were now listening in

"A friend of the lead actor has offered me their spare room"

"Joey Tribbianni is the lead actor, he is a bit of ladies man from what I hear" said Leonard

"Well you heard right" replied Penny

"What does that mean? Asked Leonard

"It means you were right, he is a ladies man, my part however will be his characters love interest" added Penny

"I am guessing he tried it on with you bestie? Asked Amy

"Yes but he got firmly turned down" replied Penny

"Are you staying because everybody else is coming and we are going to get Chinese" said Leonard

"I have things to do first but I will be back over later, I need to unpack and then I need to go to the Cheesecake factory to hand in my resignation" said Penny

"Congratulations again Penny, I can't wait to see my bestie on TV" said Amy giving Penny a hug

_**Next chapter soon**_


End file.
